


Confessions

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: For the OTP prompt meme:32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”





	

This was probably the worst idea.

There was a reason that Q had remained unattached for this long. He’d had a few lovers, sure, but those encounters were usually brief. Because if you don’t expect anything, you can’t be disappointed; right? The best way to prevent a broken heart is to not give it away in the first place.

Which was why he had to be out of his mind to be bringing James Bond around to his flat for the fourth time… this month. And it was only the 12th.

Dinner had been a formality; albeit a necessary one after putting in over twelve hours at MI6 with few breaks for any sort of substantial meal. Q had been so buried in his work- trying to prevent 002 from causing an international incident- that he failed to notice Bond’s presence in his branch until 002 had successfully rendezvoused with the extraction team. He had looked up to find those glacial blue eyes on him as the agent strode over with a single question on his lips; “Dinner?”

He knew what that look meant.

The drive back to his had been excruciating after James had failed to keep his hands to himself the entire time they sat in the restaurant; driving him completely to distraction. They barely made it through the door before they were necking like teenagers. All the while trying not to step on the two cats who chose to get underfoot by way of greeting. He stared up at James with his back pressed against the wall, the older man having pulled back in favor of divesting him of his tie.

There was a predatory glint in his eye as he broke into a grin. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to the bed,” he purred, tossing the tie to the floor and starting on the buttons of his shirt. He pressed his body nearly flush against his, nipping beneath his jaw. “I’ll have you right here.”

Q moaned as he scraped his teeth along his throat, nearly halting his own endeavors to divest the older man of his jacket.

James chuckled against his throat. “Had a feeling you wouldn’t protest.”

“Not in front of the cats,” he answered breathily.

James snorted, moving on to his belt after finally stripping his Quartermaster of his shirt. “Whatever you say, love.”

Q shimmied out of his trousers, having- rather awkwardly- slipped out of his shoes and socks and tossed them by the door. Clad in just his pants, he let out a startled gasp as James lifted him from the floor, parting his legs to wrap them around his waist. He clung to his neck as he carried him back to the bedroom.

James closed the door with his foot and laid him on the bed, straddling his hips while he finished removing his shirt. Impatient hands travelled up his thighs, but were quickly snatched up before they reached his belt. “Not yet,” said James, pinning slim wrists at his sides. He leaned down to pepper kisses along his torso, drawing out a gasp as his lips brushed just above his navel.

“Tease,” said Q as he paused in making further progress.

James smirked, still pinning his wrists. “If you insist.”

 

Q woke in the circle of his arms, blinking into the darkness. It was either really late or really early, depending on how you look at it; but he didn’t want to move to see the clock. Not when they were like this. James lay facing him, face relaxed in sleep, one arm draped loosely around his side so that his fingers brushed his lower back. It was the most at ease he’d ever seen him; there were no lines between his brow. He felt privileged in a way; seeing the agent so peaceful. And in _his_ bed no less.

He traced a finger lightly down his chest as equal parts peace and dread warred within him. He breathed a sigh. “I think I’m in love with you, you bastard,” he said softly, not wanting to wake him. “In spite of all my best intentions. I promised myself I wouldn’t get attached, but I see you like this and I know. I’ve gone and fallen in love with you.” He closed his eyes, swallowing past the tightness in his throat. “I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Q focused on breathing quietly as the first few tears slipped free, hastily wiping at his eyes. When he opened them again he felt his heart stop. James was watching him in the darkness. _Shit_. “I thought you were asleep.”

James shrugged. “I’m a light sleeper,” he answered huskily. “Comes with the job.”

Q swallowed. “So you heard… everything.”

“Well…”

Suddenly Q wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He settled for turning his back to James and burying his face in the pillow with a groan. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Hey. None of that,” said James gently, tugging at his arm in an effort to make him turn over. “Q, look at me.”

He shook his head into the pillow, stubbornly refusing to face him.

Wordlessly, James wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him closer; the other arm slipping into the space between his neck and shoulder to drape across his collarbone. He held him tight against his chest. “You know, for a genius, there’s something you’ve been a bit slow to work out,” he breathed in his ear.

Q heaved a sigh. “And what’s that?”

“In case you haven’t noticed; I’m always here when you wake up,” said James, brushing his lips behind his ear. “You know my track record. I’m not usually one to spend the night.”

At that Q turned in the circle of his arms, blinking at him with a deep furrow in his brow. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that, even though the sex _is_ fantastic- you mean more to me than that.” He reached up to brush his curls out of his eyes. “I don’t know what I can promise, or what my heart is even capable of, but I will always do my best to come back to you.”

Q swallowed hard, searching his face in the darkness. “But for how long?” he asked.

A callused thumb brushed his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. James smiled. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

Any further doubts he may have voiced were silenced as James caught his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to melt into his arms as fingers carded through his hair. As he felt the pull of sleep return, he was vaguely aware of a brush of lips against his forehead before James held him tighter against his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin.

When he awoke the next morning those arms still held him close.


End file.
